Losing Battle
by aishiteru-sama
Summary: Un hombre no se queja, sólo acepta la derrota... vaya, qué épico, pero el punto era que no sabía si había perdido, ni en qué tipo de lucha. Si esto ya era malo, lo era más ante quién. Mierda


******D****isclaimer:** ___El anime y manga Hetalia Axis Power pertenecen a Estudio Deen y a Hidekaz_  


**Advertencias**:_ AU, Lime, Palabras altisonantes  
_

**Aclaraciones**: -_Estados Unidos tiene 24 años y México 25 años_

_¿Qué puedo decir? Esta idea surgió cuando estaba viendo Dragon Ball Z, ese fabuloso episodio donde Trunks y Goten pelean en la final del Torneo Infantil de las Artes Marciales, ¡oh, pero qué épicas frases sueltan! Sin mencionar cierto yaoi entre Cell y Freezer que ya me pudrió el cerebro, y ese morbo de hacer algo entre Gohan y Trunks, mencionando algo sobre incest... ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡ME DESVÍO, LO SIENTO!_

_En fin, dijero una oración y fue un "click" para esta historia, ¡sinceramente espero que les guste! Ya que es la primera vez que meto algo más... "fuerte" entre estos personajes, ¡Yey!_

_Sin más que decir, los dejo con la lectura~_

_Gracias n.n_

_Owari~_

* * *

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_"Losing Battle"_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

* * *

Un hombre no se queja, sólo acepta la derrota

Alejandro comenzaba a preguntarse si eso implicaba TODO TIPO de derrotas

Sin duda, había algunas ocasiones en que no se podía abrir la boca, es decir, se debían tener los huevos suficientes para aceptar que otro se alzaba por encima, a pesar de que lo hiciera con la vanidad digna de un pinche pavo real que se vería mejor en las brasas; en otras, existía el completo derecho de reclamar, resistir, negarse a ser humillado y continuar luchando por muy inútil que pareciese; en unas más, en verdad, no se sabía qué chingados había pasado y por eso todo se quedaba en la nada, en blanco, siendo de mejor provecho largarse a tragar en vez de pensar tonterías

No sabía muy bien en qué tipo de situación estaba él, porque realmente no supo en qué momento se estableció el reto que debió conquistar, ¡ni por enterado! No se le avisó, sólo sucedió, _así_, de sopetón, de un puto madrazo que llegó de la nada

... pero en cierto modo, si pensaba con mayor cuidado, podría decirse que ya estaba en una "competencia", una del tipo cotidiana, fastidiosa, que rozaba los lindes de la monótona molestia, como cuando tenías que ver todos los días al pinche jefe de mierda que nunca te trataba directamente, pero que jodía sentado desde su cómoda silla giratoria; como cuando había que tratar con un compañero pesado, pero del que no podías librarte porque siempre los asignaban juntos en los trabajos escolares y no había nadie más con quien escaparse durante el transcurso del día

Suspiró frunciendo con ligereza el ceño, ¡que mamadas! Cualquiera de esas situaciones era mejor que la que de él, o al menos, gozaba de una mejor explicación, de un momento preciso en que se implicó una lucha -por mucho que se tornara en una de supervivencia-

¿Cómo desafiar o defenderse, cuando nunca hubo una confrontación directa -o indirecta- de dos partes?

Si lo ponía así, podría decirse que aquella ocasión tenía el completo derecho de reclamar, levantarse, _contraatacar_ y recuperar el honor que fue arrancado en un perfecto momento de estupidez despreventiva

El punto era, sin embargo, que no estaba muy seguro de si los sucesos ocurridos horas previas había sido una batalla... bueno, quizá en lo físico sí, y una que no pareció que tendría buen resultado para ambos, empero, ¿existió la consciencia de que lo fue? ¿De que fue de ESE tipo?

En opinión personal, NO, POR SUPUESTO QUE NO, ¡NI MADRES! ¡JAMÁS SE LE CRUZÓ POR LA CABEZA ALGO ASÍ! Ahora, que si hablaba de un plano más común, la respuesta sería contraria, ya que no podía ignorar el deseo de estampar esa enorme cabeza en el suelo y luego patearla, pero sólo eso, no pensaba más en el asunto, no lo valía

Si se trataba del otro sujeto... b-bueno, él fue quien empezó, ¡y eso no significaba nada! Al menos, nada que pudiese entender de primera instancia, porque definitivamente era un sujeto demasiado impredecible

¡PERO, MALDITA SEA! ¡NUNCA SE LE OCURRIÓ QUE TERMINARÍAN CON TODO AQUELLO! ¿Lo planeó? ¿Fue una batalla? ¿En ese momento, o desde cuándo? ¡AHHHH! ¡PUTA MADRE, ESTO NO PODÍA ESTAR PASANDO!

Le quería llegar la histeria, no era para menos, ¡el puto impulso de mandar el mundo a la chingada y largarse era inquebrantable! No vería la luz del sol por el fin de semana, ¡que se fueran a la verga! ¡QUERÍA QUE EL MUNDO ENTERO SE FUERA A LA VERGA Y DEJARAN DE JODERLO! Nunca había sentido tanta fuerza en un deseo así

No obstante, lo era más el dolor de todo su cuerpo, especialmente de su trasero, así que no podía moverse por asunto de seguridad corporal

Suspiró nuevamente, fastidiado hasta la pinche médula hija de su puta madre, ¡que cansancio! Nada más quería dormir, olvidarse del asunto y amanecer con la satisfacción de que sólo había sido una horrenda pesadilla...

Empero... caer en un sueño bastante necesitado sería como aceptar que había perdido, ¿no? ¿Pero en qué? ¿Respecto a qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Para qué?

Se sobó un ojo y rascó su cabeza. Intentó distinguir las formas de la habitación a oscuras, localizando con relativa rapidez el sitio donde quedó su ropa... y hablando de eso, antes que nada, lo primero que tenía que hacer era levantarse, vestirse, recoger todo en absoluto silencio y fingir demencia por los próximos días: al menos eso le daría tiempo de pensar cómo fue que terminó perdiendo una guerra que no sabía que existía, ¡No de_ ese_ tipo, y no contra _él_!

Claro, era más fácil pensarlo que hacerlo

Ya que estaba mejor despierto y con el dolor muy vagamente apaciguado, era mejor observar de una puta vez lo que implicó su supuesta derrota, por mucho que después se sintiera humillado e incrédulo

Aunque no tenía una verdadera idea del lugar donde se hallaba, no había que ser un genio para saber que era la habitación de un hotel -y uno respetable si tomaba en cuenta lo amplio y la buena decoración-; era de noche, o al menos de madrugada, y sólo algunas lucecitas de la calle que se asomaban por la ventana brindaba un poco de iluminación; estaba desnudo, con su ropa tumbada en alguna parte del piso, y acostado en la suave cama boca arriba, sintiendo la frescura de las sábanas

Pero eso no era lo único que sentía, ni lo que más llamaba la atención

Justo a su lado, pasando un brazo por sus hombros y otro por su cintura, prácticamente aferrado a él, carente de prendas, con sospechosas marcas en el cuello, despeinado, rozando un bulto muy particular en su muslo, con aquel evidente olor a sexo envolviéndolo, durmiente, y sobre todo, portando esa inconsciente sonrisa en unos labios algo hinchados, estaba un _gringo_, ¡y no cualquiera!

Nunca había tenido tantas ganas estrellarle la primera cosa que tuviera a la mano a ese pendejo de Alfred F. Jones

No obstante, sus propias condiciones no se lo permitían: independientemente de que el otro lo abrazaba con tanta fuerza, su cuerpo le dolía mucho, en especial su trasero; sentía las manos calientes, la cabeza le daba vueltas, precisas partes de su anatomía punzaban con insistencia y sus ojos rogaban por cerrarse; si intentaba zafarse, lo más probable era que caería en el primer momento, porque también su fuerzas se negarían a cooperar por la falta de alimento y el "ejercicio" previo

Para complementar, como ya había dicho, estaba desnudo, y a juzgar por el innato comportamiento del güero, del olor en general, de la posición y las condiciones, era obvio lo que pasó

Alejandro Rodríguez, jurado enemigo de la tiranía de Alfred F. Jones, había tenido sexo con él

...

En verdad, lo primero que debía hacer era echarse a correr y fingir que nada sucedió, ¡era lo mejor! Pensar que sólo fue una noche de "locura" les ayudaría bastante, a él más que a nadie, ya que no tenía la mínima intención de recordar la ocasión, y mucho menos repetirla

En base a todo eso, aún se preguntaba por qué demonios no solamente se levantaba, y se iba, ¡no era que la fatiga fuera demasiada como para no escapar! Es decir, desde hacía mucho tiempo que ya tenía una vida sexual muy activa -normal y heterosexual, por cierto-, y una cosa tan insignificante como el cansancio no debería ser impedimento para largarse

Pero quisiera o no, debía pensar respecto a aquello

Todo lo que tenía que ver con Jones, lo que provocaría buenas o malas consecuencias en su trato, requerían de meditación

Y es que su relación no era como la que se daba entre un jefe fastidioso y un empleado cansando, no como la de compañeros que apenas se soportaban, ¡esas eran mucho más sencillas!: los protagonistas sólo hablaban en horas específicas, en ciertos asuntos, no poniendo ningún tipo de familiaridad de por medio

La situación con el gringo era una que podía carecer de muchas cosas, menos de familiaridad

...

¿Qué podía decir? Se conocían desde secundaria

Nunca tuvo en claro si se convirtieron en enemigos, pero claramente amigos no fueron

Desde que se vieron por primera vez se cayeron bien, y de forma implícita estaba el deseo de fastidiarse hasta morir, lo que se expresaba con frases en doble sentido, acciones que "sin querer" afectababn al otro, una que otra demostración de quien era el mejor, y cosas así que podían catalogarse como niñerías

Quizá eso eran, pero continuaron durante la preparatoria: desventajas de vivir uno al lado del otro; aunque ya no coincidieron en horarios, de alguna manera estaban al tanto del otro

Desde su punto personal le valía lo que le sucediera, empero, no se negaba el "inconsciente" impulso de saber de él con sólo asomarse al otro lado de la barda; Alfredo más o menos hacía lo mismo y sin discreción, ya que parecía que _pudor_ no era una palabra que existiera en su vocabulario

Llegó el tiempo de la universidad y se mudó, prácticamente cortando contacto tanto con Antonio, como con él; no hizo el mínimo esfuerzo por encontrarlo, ni llamarlo, y podría decirse que la vida tomó un nuevo rumbo empezando desde cero

Eso pensó cuando entró a trabajar a ese periódico como editor y fotógrafo, descubriendo que la vida le jugaba bromas malas cuando supo que él era su jefe

Su familiaridad se quedó y continuó conforme avanzó el tiempo, llegando a una monotonía que ya pesaba más que su propia alma

...

Bieeen, entonces, con ese recuento podía afirmar que sí hubo algún tipo de confrontación, una batalla por sobrevivir a su influencia y tiranía, y si todo iba bien hasta ahí, ¿cómo fue que se decidió que la derrota debía exhibirse de aquella forma?

Nunca le preguntaron si ser vencido debía significar acostarse con el enemigo y ser abrazado con tanta sofocación luego del acto, sintiendo arder el cuerpo y esa malnacida sensación de completa satisfacción

Todas las condiciones que reunía aquel escenario sí representaba perder, pero en una competencia _carnal_, de esas en que estaba el deseo de por medio y explotaba a la mínima oportunidad

No sabía que una pelea -literalmente hablando- podía derivar en algo parecido, sobre todo cuando no se le cruzó por la cabeza la idea de que Alfredo fuera sexy, guapo, o que tuviera algo que le gustara, ¡no, maldición! Jamás se lo preguntó, ¡nada más era un _yankee_ demasiado enérgico y estupido con el que trabajaba!

Quizá por eso lo tomó desprevenido...

...

Ese día era viernes, y como todos los viernes, se pasaba a un bar con algunos amigos para beber hasta que no hubiera un mañana

Aquella ocasión se encontró a una vieja bien buena, simpática, interesante, hermosa y alegre con la que charlar; su ingesta de alcohol todavía no era alta como para olvidar su nombre o lo que le estaba platicando, empero, tuvo que reconocer que no se acordaba en qué momento ya iban caminando por la calle para ir directamente a un hotel

No le prestó atención puesto que era algo natural entre dos adultos, tal y como lo era que ya se fueran besando y toqueteando con diversión... sin embargo, quizá debió hacerlo: tal vez así se hubiera dado cuenta del momento en que llegó Jones de la nada y le miró con ojos de "_Muérete, pero como un maldito perro abandonado_" y lo jaló lejos de ella, reclamándole cosas en que no reparó por tratar de zafarse y brindar una explicación a su acompañante

Si una cosa odiaba admitir, era que el güero era más fuerte que él, y lo odió esa ocasión, porque con la habilidad digna de un luchador imbécil, lo arrastró hacia una parte que no reconoció, entraron a sitio que jamás había visto, y de pronto se vio entre esas paredes enfrentando la ira más irracional que recordaba

La mayoría de los gritos fueron unilaterales, del gringo hacía él, reclamando unas cosas que no comprendió, o que no quiso, ya que solamente pensaba en aquella linda chica que había dejado en medio del sendero por culpa de ese pendejo

Estaba enojado, y como un digno mexicano enojado, en vez de seguirle una discución que mandó a la verga desde hacía 10 minutos, le soltó un puñetazo en plena mejilla izquierda, tumbándolo sonoramente

No le dijo nada, no tenía ganas de hacerlo, así que se limitó a caminar a la salida; claro, no contaba conque el otro ya estaba de pie y lo había jalado contra el piso, donde ganó lugar encima y devolvió el puño; un rodillazo justo en la columna lo atontó lo suficiente como para tirarlo a un lado, arrodillarse y darle un codazo en el pecho

Si era cuestión de peleas callejeras, él sabía bastante, ¡de algo tenían que servir los años que pasó de anarquista y golpeaba a todo el mundo porque sí! Pero no contaba con la fuerza _yankee_, así que las cosas subieron de tono hasta que sangraron

... si las cosas iban así, ¿cómo fue que terminaron en la cama? Uhn, si no mal recordaba, justo cuando ya llegaba a la puerta por cuarta ocasión, Jones lo empujó contra la madera, hizo que volteara con toda la brusquedad posible y lo besó, así, _en caliente_, con la respiración agitada y abrazándolo con fuerza para que no escapara

No tenía ninguna excusa para negar que correspondió con mayor impaciencia, no obstante, seguía sin enteder el paso de una lucha a otra, y esa supuesta derrota que lo envolvía como sanguijuela, chupándolo hasta la muerte

Bien, físicamente no podía asegurar si había perdido o no... y con lo del sexo, no del todo, porque a pesar de que no fue quien salió con el trasero ileso, su compañero se mostró tan absorto como él, compartiendo un mismo nivel de placer que los satisfajo increíblemente - aunque le chingara admitirlo-

... si ese era el caso, ¿realmente había perdido?

Ja, perfecto: si antes se preguntaba en qué clase de lucha se metió, ahora ni siquiera sabía si hubo un ganador o no

Sin embargo, en caso de haberlo, sería Alfredo, eso se lo decía el sentimiento de derrota que le daba de zapes en la cabeza, obligándolo a quejarse, a cuestionar, a pensar con rapidez un montón de excusas para evitar la confrontación de la mañana, de la siguiente semana, de los días que estaban por venir no sólo con él, sino consigo mismo

_Tú peor enemigo eras tú mismo_, eso lo sabía perfectamente, como tal, era mejor olvidarse de lo que pudiera pensar el estadounidense, total: nada más lo evitaba y asunto arreglado, pero él mismo era otra cosa: debía escucharse y vivir con el pinche reproche por el tiempo necesario, ¡era mierda! Y aunque quería excusarse evitándose también, los años jóvenes le enseñaron de la manera más dura que podía ignorar a todos, menos a sí, porque se lo cargaría la verga

Comenzaba a preguntarse si pensaba demasiado

Nunca se le había dado reflexionar tanto sobre una cosa que, lógicamente, no tenía que ser reflexionada

Lo malo es que si no lo hacía, si no se quejaba, sería aceptar la derrota

Si ese era el caso, no quería aceptar aquella, una que no entendía ni cómo surgió ni cómo derivó así

No quería perder ante Jones y esa manera tan particular que tuvo de someterlo, humillarlo y hacerle sentir que había perdido

Todo lo que hicieron no significaba nada, no tendría consecuencias, no se repetiría de nuevo... y aún así...

...

Suspiró de nuevo, entrecerrando la mirada

-Me lleva la verga- susurró mientras se sobaba la frente

-Un hombre no se queja

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa, aunque no volteó

Tensó su cuerpo al grado de dolerle, y el otro lo notó, ya que enseguida pasó la mano que tenía en su cintura hacia el brazo, frotándolo despacio

-Pensé que te habías dormido - bostezó un poco, distinguiendo ese tono alegre y tranquilo en su voz -¿No estás cansando?

-No tanto - respondió cortante. No estaba molesto, extrañamente no, pero debía contestar si no quería que su silencio fuese malinterpretado. El modo de hacerlo quedaba en sus manos, al menos -¿Y tú?

-Sí, la verdad -rió quedo - Jejeje, además, esta cama no ayuda precisamente a que me sienta incómodo~, ¡podría dormir por días enteros!

-¿Por qué no lo estás haciendo, entonces?

-Te sentí inquieto, como si de repente te hubieras puesto muy frío - se levantó un poco, buscando su mirada. La desvió lo suficiente, dándose el derecho de negársela -¿Estás bien?

-Sí - mintió, cerrando los ojos - Duerme otra vez

El siguiente silencio le hizo pensar que lo obedeció... pero al abrir nuevamente sus orbes, se topó con unas azules bastante serias, cargadas de conciencia y pensamiento, fijas, determinadas, fuertes y seguras que sólo lo veían a él

Optó el mismo gesto, interesando por primera vez en lo que diría

-¿Te arrepientes de lo que hicimos?

-No sé ni siquiera cómo chingados llegamos a esto

-No estás respondiéndome

-... sí, si me arrepiento, y haría lo posible para cambiarlo... pero dado que es imposible, sólo fingiré que no pasó, y tú también deberías: nos haríamos un increíble favor

...

...

-¿Acaso estás quejándote?

-Serás pendejo si no lo captas

-Bueno, supongo que tienes derecho... porque eso no cambia nada

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Gané

...

-¿Qué fue lo que precisamente ganaste?

-Ya lo sabes

...

En efecto, _ya lo sabía_, no podía ser más obvio con el golpe de pecho que sintió cuando lo vio sonreír con esa puta confianza y seguridad

Había valido completamente madres

-¡Maldito gringo de mierda! ¡Yo nunca...!

-Alejandro~ - le tapó la boca con dos dedos, acercándose a su rostro - Un hombre no se queja, sólo acepta la derrota...

Y escuchando la culminante frase que captó sólo observando su boca moverse, sus labios ya habían sido atacados, ganando prontamente lugar y abriéndose paso para saborear su lengua, para obligarla a jugar al compás divertido, acelerado y necesitado que le marcaba

... no se negó, menos a que se acomodara encima de él y paseara nuevamente las manos por su cuerpo expuesto, a seguir el ritmo de sus caricias y atreverse a proporcionar las propias, estremeciéndolos y guiándolos a una situación obvia

Las respiraciones se aceleraron, los labios nunca dejaron de tocarse, las manos viajaban tanto como deseaban, y los gemidos no tardaron en llenar el sitio otra vez, sumergiéndose pronto en ese vaivén irresistible que no permitía que pensaran en algo más que no fuera el contrario

Y sí, definitivamente era su caso, porque aparte de corresponder con perfecta pasión al placer ofrecido, repetía en su mente una y otra vez la última oración que Alfredo le dirigió

"_Perdiste. Te enamoraste de mí_"

En efecto

...

Pero ahora sabía que no era el único derrotado

Jones cayó primero, quizá mucho más tomando en cuenta lo previo y cómo empujó la situación a ese grado, hasta dejarlo sin salida

...

...

Empero, eso ya no importaba

Él era un hombre, como tal, no se quejaría y aceptaría esto con todo lo que estaba por venir... lo que no precisamente significaba que se consideraba un perdedor

Ambos habían perdido ante el otro

Ambos habían ganado con el otro

Si ese era el caso, ninguno había sido derrotado


End file.
